Dones Misterioso!
by CalenC
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan y mi vida al igual que las de mis hermanos no es nada comun, ya que tener dones no es algo natural que yo sepa
1. Prologo

Prologo!

Mi vida siempre a sido común, a los 8 años de edad mis padres decidieron adoptar a 2 niñas y 2 niños, así que, somos 4 mujeres y 2 hombres, mi hermana mayor se llama Elizabeth ella es 1 años mayor que yo, ella es biológicamente mi hermana, mientras Carolina y Paola son mis hermanas de adopción, Carol es 3 meses menor que yo, mientras que Paola es 3 meses mayor que yo, Manuel y Francisco son hermanos biológicamente, aunque claro son mis hermanos adoptivos, Manuel tienes la misma edad que Carol y Francisco tiene la misma edad que Eli. Adoro a mi familia, son muy comprensible, mi padre Charlie es jefe de policía es reconocido en todo Washington, mientras que mi madre Renne es una gran diseñadora de moda, ella es reconocida por todo new york, desde que mis padres han sido reconocido nuestras vidas han cambiando somos ricos pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importa eso se puedes decir que somos raros por nuestros particulares dones y por que nunca nos a importado el dinero ja como si importara de verdad


	2. Nuevos integrantes

Nuevos integrantes

Estábamos preparando las cosas para los nuevos integrantes, ya que ahora vamos a ser 6,es emocionante saber que ya no seremos mi hermana Eli y yo, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que haría con mis nuevas hermanas y hermanos, la mayoría de las veces pienso con o sin escudo, es mi don, proteger lo que pienso, esto lo descubrí a los 4 años…

Bella, puedes dejar de pensar en cosas como esa no sabes como son vamos deja de pensar y ayúdame a arreglar todo esto.- dijo instantáneamente Eli, ella lee los pensamientos de las persona y leo los míos claro cuando no tengo mi escudo…

Ummm, Eli relájate ya pronto llegaran.- dije con la mera intensión de que ella no se estresara…

Si Bella tienes razón, pero por favor, deja de pensar en eso.- me dijo

Ummm que más podía hacer que hacer caso faltaba tan solo 1 hora y ellos llegarían y ya todo estaba listo lo único que faltaba era la comida y ya mi hermana y yo estábamos preparándolo ya que mama y papa salieron a buscarlos…

Se nos estaba haciendo un poco complicado lo de la comida ya que unas niñas de 8 y 9 años haciendo comida No, no creo que eso sea buena idea

Eli, por que no mejor pedimos… ummm…no se…

Hola…será que me puede traer, un pollo frito…si a la casa 505…si gracias….- dijo

Así que….- le dije con una sonrisa enorme

Si, no voy a cocinar, llegara dentro de 15 minutos, y diremos que lo hicimos nosotras, ¿te parece bien?.- me pregunto…esperando a ver si estaba de acuerdo con ella...

Si.- le dije con un mirada maliciosa…

Cuando llego la comida…alistamos la mesa… y todo nos sentamos en la sala…esperando que llegaran faltaba solo 20 minutos…muy eternos…mientras esperábamos decidimos jugar un poco…así que salimos al patio…a penas empezamos a jugar apareció Scotti… del hijo de mi vecino el cual se llama…Jacob…la raza de Scotti es de un Husky siberiano… es lindo un pelaje espectacular…y sus ojos son de color azul cielo…es precioso…así que decidimos jugar con el…en un momento el me empujo y caí al suelo… sin darme cuenta me ensucie… pero no le di importancia… el hizo lo mismo con Eli… nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo mas cool…hasta que empezó a llover….no le hicimos caso…ya que era un llovizna….y de repente se puso mas fuerte y nos metimos inmediato a la casa…junto con Scotti… cuando entramos… vimos la hora solo faltaba 1 minuto…un escaso 1… injusto… a penas volteamos vimos a Scotti acostado en el sofá DURMIENDO…..

Bella… esto esta mal…que digo mal… esto es horrible… estamos empapadas…y si mama ve a Scotti aquí se molestara…- dijo mirada de miedo…. Ella tenia razón se molestara y mucho...

Si tienes razón…- fue lo único que puede articular

Estábamos pensando…y cuando se nos ocurrió una idea ya era tarde mama ya había llegado…

Hijas… ya llegamos….vengan para que conozcan a sus nuevos hermanitos….- dijo muy alegre….

Mire a Eli… y sabia que estábamos en problema… en ese instante sentí a alguien en mi pierna…y era Scotti…. Se había despertado…y empezó a ladrar…. Ya estábamos en problema...

ISABELA MARIE SWAN Y ELIZABETH MARIE SWAN… DIGANME QUE EL MUGROSO PERRO DE NUESTRO VECINO NO ESTA AQUI…!.- dijo a un tono tan audible… que creo que todo Phoenix escucho…

Si mama… e-e-esto p-p-po-podemos… explicártelo…- dijo Eli… yo no pude decir nada…no encontraba mi voz…

Entonces vengan para acá…- dijo papa

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente… y para defensa nuestra yo lleve cargando a Scotti… cualquier cosa el nos defenderá….

Hola…-dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo…

Hijas se puedes saber por que están toda ESPANPADAS…- dijo con un tono exigente

Mama… un nos aburrimos…esperando…y salimos un momento a jugar… y empezó a llover y este nos mojamos…- dije, todavía sin saber como pude encontrar mi voz

Si…me lo imagine… pero por que están llenas de lodo… algo me dice que ese PERRO… tiene que ver con algo…-dijo con una mirada tan escalofriante que hasta Scotti… se escondió entre mis brazos…

Mama…bueno ese es otra historia….nos permites cambiarnos…- pregunto Eli…

Si vallan…pero dejen al perro fuera…-dijo mama…un poco mas calmado…

Ummm…esta lloviendo…y Scotti se puede refriar…- dijo inocentemente Eli

Elizabeth…no me importa el perro…así que…sácalo…-dijo furiosamente mama

Mama…no lo sacaremos…punto y fin…hasta aquí…así que con su permiso su majestad.- dije…mirándola a los ojos…si pensaran que soy testaruda…

Eli…y yo subimos a nuestra habitación….y decidimos acostara a Scotti en la alfombra…ya que seguía lloviendo…y no querías que se mojara…y para que Jake no se preocupara…. Lo llamamos…le dijimos que Scotti se iba a quedar a dormir aquí en casa…y el no puso pretexto…si no nos dio la autorización de que Scotti se quedara en casa…. Así que decidimos ponerle una ropa de que teníamos vieja y si usar…para que no le diera un refriado… nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible…. Pero antes de eso le pregunte a Eli que era lo que pensaba… a lo que me contesto que piensan que somos locas…

Ummm…eso piensan todos hasta mama, ¿no?- le dije en tono de pregunta

Si…así es… pero me vale lo que piensen…- me dijo mientras le ponía la ropa a Scotti

Bajamos lo mas rápido posible y hay estaba mama junto con papa…y nuestros nuevos hermanos… esperándonos para la cena

Madre….ya estamos listas…-dije con una sonrisa….

Que bien….chicas les quiero presentar a sus nuevos hermanos….Ella es Carolina… tiene 7 años…lo cumple dentro de 3 meses…Ella es Paola…tiene 8 años….El es Manuel…tiene 7 años…Y el ultimo es Francisco es hermano Biológicamente de Manuel… pero este es 3 años mayor…así que tiene 10 años…chicos Ellas son su hermanas Elizabeth y Isabella… Eli tiene 10 años… a cambio Bella tiene 8…espero que sean muy unidos….- dijo mama muy feliz…

Un placer conocerlos.- dijimos Eli y yo al mismo tiempo

El justo es nuestro…- Dijo Carol…

Bueno chicos sienten…. Ya es hora de comer.- dijo nuestro entusiasmado padre

Después de haber cenado…nuestros padres… nos dejaron prender la computadora…así que mi hermana Eli…fue corriendo y la prendió…estábamos todos hay aburridos ya que por la lluvia no había buena señal…así que la apagamos….cuando estábamos subiendo a la habitación de Eli y mía… mama llamo a Eli diciendo que tenia que decirle algo muy urgente…

Ummm….tu sabes por que llamo a Eli…si es algo urgente tiene que decírselo a la familia ¿no?- pregunto Manuel…el tenia razón pero por algo la llamo no

Si…Manu…tienes razón...pero por algo la llama…siempre lo hace cuando pasa algo grave…por que no c…mama dice que es mejor decirle a Eli…por que ella sabe como resolver los problemas…vez…bueno pasemos al cuarto quiero presentarles a Scotti…- dije un poco pensativa…

Después de haber entrado…y haber presentado a Scotti…decidimos espera….estábamos todos tranquilos hablando… sobre cada uno de nosotros…cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y hay estaba Eli… con una cara que creo que dios daba miedo…tenia el ceño fruncido…y se le vei muy re que te que muy molesta…

Que paso Eli…- le pregunte con un poco de miedo

Chicos les gustaría vivir en !FORKS¡- dijo cerrando lo ojos…

Que tiene que ver Forks con todo esto…- dijo Pao

Bueno…Mama no tiene trabajo…y a papa lo despidieron…así que nos vamos a vivir a Forks por que…bueno por que hay mama puede trabajar como diseñadora de moda…y papa como jefe de policía…comprende…así que mañana mismo nos vamos….- dijo mirando a la ventana…después de esa charla todos decidimos dormir…para empezar una nueva vida…


	3. Mudanza

Mudanza…

Me levante súper temprano ya que hoy mismo nos mudaríamos no le veía nada bueno a esto como mis hermanas…los únicos que estaban de acuerdo conmigo era Manuel y Francisco ya que a ellos nunca le justo lo húmedo y frio….como a mis hermanas….ellas lo veían como algo fantástico algo sombrío pero agradable. En cambio yo no…yo lo vei como un lugar frio, húmedo, lejos de la ciudad, lejos del calor, pero que mas podía hacer una niña de tan solo 8 años… ja nada…

Bella…apúrate en empacar tu cosas…rápido por favor…a y otra cosa Jacob…el joven de alado te esta buscando quiere ofrecerte algo…así que apúrate.- dijo con un tono mando mi queridísimo padre…

Baje lo más rápido que pude tan solo para poder saber que era lo que Jake me iba a obsequiar… cuando estuve en la puerta principal… Me empezó a dar miedo, por que nunca me gustaron las sorpresas…así que me arme de valor y abrí la puerta…y hay esta Jake…sosteniendo un bolsito a su lado…

Hola…-dije tímidamente

Hola bella…se que te vas a mudar y eso bueno no me agrada mucho…por que mis únicas 2 amigas que e tenido se van…y me dejan solo…-dijo tristemente…agachando la cabeza

O vamos Jake…no te pongas triste…haremos todo lo posible para venir a visitarte.- dije viéndolo directamente a sus ojos….

Si lo se Bella… lo se…solo que me da tristeza no verte…mas…así que pensé en una manera para que te acordaras de mi…- dijo esta vez un poco mas feliz….

O Jake en serio que verlo…quiero verlo…-dije empezando a dar vuelta alrededor de el

Ummm…déjame pensarlo bien… para ver si eres digna para ver la sorpresa.- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Vamos Jake…déjame ver…no seas tan cruel conmigo…-dije poniendo un carita triste…

O vamos no te pongas así…bueno ya te muestro tu regalo…-dijo mirando al suelo…

Ok…quiero verlo…-dije poniendo una carita de perrito abandonado…

Ummm…ok…bueno entonces cierras los ojos…-dijo con una sonrisa

Ummm…ok.-dije un poco molesta nunca me a gustado cerrar mis ojos cuando me van a da algo, pero no podría hacer algo

Después de haber cerrado mis ojos y estirados mis brazos…sentí algo peludo…en ellos…cuando empecé a tocarlo, era peludo, tenías orejitas, una colita…entonces entendí que era…

O mi dios…Scotti…me vas a regalar a Scotti…-dije tan emocionada, no lo podía creer me había regalado a Scotti… al perrito que mas queríamos Eli y yo…y bueno el perrito que muy pronto nuestros hermanos querrán…

Oh Jake es perfecto…gracias enserio es el mejor regalo, eres el mejor Jake lo sabias.- dije con una gran sonrisa

Si lo se, un espero que a Eli le guste... ummm una pregunta… ¿me extrañaras?- dijo en un tono triste

Claro que si Jake y gracias por regalarnos a Scotti.- dijo Eli…ya va ella no estaba en su cuarto...

Como bajaste.- pregunte

Ummm…mama me dijo que Jake estaba aquí así que baje.-dijo mientras cargaba a Scotti y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Jake

Ummm…me lo imagine.- dije mientras acariciaba a el lindo perrito

Ah…y también leí su mente así que no fue una sorpresa para mí.- ok si se sorprenderá el único que sabe sobre nuestro don es Jake…

Oye…eso es trampa.- dijo Jake en tono molesto…

Oh vamos…sabes que lo hago sin pensarlo.- dijo Eli con un puchero

Si, si lo se.- dijo Jake

Bueno chicos nos vamos.- dijo mama desde el carro

Bueno Jake, gracias por todo… te extrañaremos.- dije dándole una abrazo

Así salimos corriendo a dirección del carro…con Scotti un recuerdo un gran amigo, alguien difícil de olvidar, pensé para mi misma

Te queremos Jake.- gritamos Eli y yo…mientras veíamos a Jake desaparecer de nuestra vista

Lo voy a extrañar… y mucho…aunque sea tenemos a Scotti.- dije mirando a Eli

O genial… Scotti vendrá con nosotros.- dijo Carol

Si… no es genial vivirá con todos nosotros.- anuncio Eli…con un tono melancólico…claro que yo se lo que se siente dejar a un gran amigo, e irse a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie; absolutamente a nadie.- Pero tendremos que cuidar de el

Todavía me pregunto algo, si nos íbamos a mudar para que haber arreglado nuestros ex cuartos.- dijo Manuel…mirando la carretera

No lo c.- dijo Eli…mirando a Scotti

Después de un gran viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Phoenix, por fin podemos decir que ya estábamos yendo a una nueva vida, buscando nuevos amigos y claro que también sorpresas que descubrir

Llegando a Forks, tuvimos que alquilar exactamente 2 taxis ya que éramos 8 personas para poder entrar en uno solo. Nunca pensé que mi nuevo hogar iba a ser un poco más grande que el de Phoenix. Pero claro uno siempre se sorprende o ¿no?

No podíamos quejarnos de la casa, tenia aproximadamente 4 cuartos, 3 baños, una sala grande, ni hablar del comedor, una garaje donde podía entrar 2 carro y por supuesto una patio grande; era perfecto


	4. Nueva Vida

Nueva vida, Nuevo Instituto

Había pasado ya 9 años desde nuestra llegada a Forks, en todo este transcurso mi madre había ganado fama como diseñadora en New York, así que siempre viajaba, y mi padre también se había vuelto popular era Reconocido en todo Washington. No nos podíamos quejar de nuestra vida.

Si no mal lo recuerdo desde que tenia 11 años nos habíamos vuelto muy reconocidos por la prensa y también ricos algo que no nos gusto mucho pero supimos superarlo. Cada año mama compraba ropa nueva, carros nuevos, celulares nuevos; todo lo que teníamos era nuevo.

Nos llegamos a mudar a las afueras de Forks ya que mama decía que la prensa era algo molesto; nuestra nueva casa era gigantesca, tenia 8 cuartos, 2 salas de estar, 1 comedor, una cocina que parecía ser del tamaño de la sala, 8 baños, un patio enorme con pisa incluida y 3 garaje, y todo esto lo teníamos desde hace 3 años para ser exacto

Bella apúrate ya tenemos que ir a clases, acuérdate que hoy es el primer día; y presiento que algo bueno a de pasar.- Anuncio Carol, se podía decir que ella ve el futuro y cuando toca a una persona le ve el pasado

Si ya voy Carol.- dije agarrando mi mochila y mi chaqueta baje rápido para el 1 piso, de hay me reuní con mis hermanos en la cocina, desayunamos y nos dirigimos a los garajes

Bueno que carro nos vamos hoy.- pregunte mirando detenidamente a Eli ya que ella tenia los controles de cada puerta de cada garaje

Ummm... por que no nos vamos en el Ferrari.- pregunto francisco, ok el es loco o que

Cariño el punto es no parecer ricos, tratar de no desentonar.- dijo Eli dedicándole una sonrisa de cariño y amor, claro como no dedicarle una sonrisa a tu novio

Lo siento Amor.- dijo Fran con la cabeza agachada, eso me hacia recordar cuando mama lo regañaba

Bueno ok todo nuestros carros son lujosos, no nos podemos ir en el Ferrari, tampoco en el BMW M3, tampoco en el Porche turbo 911, tampoco en el Aston Martin, menos en el Mercedes Benz Guardián y tampoco en el Volvo; entonces que sugieren.- nos pregunto Manu

Ummm…las camionetas no creen seria buena idea.- dije con un poco de entusiasmo

No, no lo creo Bella.- dijo Pao en tono molesto

Ummm tengo una mejor idea.- dijo Eli abriendo el tercer garaje; el de las moto

Eso es mejor.- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

Abrimos la puerta y cada uno busco su moto, todas eran del año y eran geniales; mas que todo a papa no le gustaba mucho pero ya que para nosotros era lo máximo. Así que cada uno se puso el chaleco y el casco y salimos, claro sin antes hacer un reto el primero que llegue al instituto era el mejor, nuestros retos eran estúpidos pero así nos gustan; se podía decir que la mejor en conducir a gran velocidad era yo, eso se me daba muy bien por eso no me preocupaba sabia que ganaría. Ya habíamos arrancado llevaba la adelantara.

El sentir el aire pegar a tu cara era fantástico todo era fenomenal, hasta que escuche un grito desgarrador, sabia de donde provenía, era una de mis hermanas solo que no c por que habrá gritado cundo me di de cuenta estaba cerca de una rampa, no le di importancia hasta que pase encima de una automóvil, instantáneamente al aterrizar frene en seco y me baje de la moto lo mismo hizo la persona que estaba conduciendo

Oye tú, eres loco o eres un idiota.- dijo el conductor de un volvo

Cuando pensé contestarle, sentí que mi cuerpo se volvía a la moto sin yo saber como paso ya estaba sentada, supe que Paola tuvo algo que ver en esto. Cuando mire hacia mis hermanos me di cuenta que me llevaban la adelantara, claro que ellos estaban esperando a que arrancara, pensé bajarme pero entonces escuche algo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre

Hey!, mira vas perdiendo, ummm, sabes creo que mi cuarto esta hecho un desorden así que cuando llegues a casa ordénalo ya que yo ganare.- dijo Francisco, el era igual que yo competitivo

No me importo dejar al idiota que manejaba el estúpido volvo, lo que me importaba era no perder así que arranque, lo mas rápido posible, hey adivine pase a todos mis hermanos, y llegue de primerita así que gane. A penas llegamos cada uno se fue estacionando y veíamos que todos nos miraban, no hicimos caso a los murmullos que se formaban alrededor de uno. Como era de esperarse mis hermanos quisieron hacer una gran demostración. Manu se quieto el casco y se paso las manos por el pelo, después de quitarle el casco a Carol y dale un beso tierno; a cambio Fran hizo algo no muy esperado se quito el casco paso la mano por su cabello alborotándolo todo luego le quito el casco a Eli; después acercarse mas a ella y poner una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca y para terminar dándole un beso apasionado, como dije algo no muy esperado. Después del show mire a Pao y ella a mi y nos dimos cuenta que el volvo se acercaba así que le haríamos un jueguito.

Pao se quito el casco lentamente, mientras que yo disimuladamente miraba hacia el volvo plateado y lo vi bajar hay estaba el. Volví a ver a mi hermanita y ella se estaba pasando las manos por su cabello castaño claro; precioso para decir verdad. Al voltearme me di cuenta que el chico me miraba así que decidí hacer mi jugada. Me quiete el casco y pase mis manos por mi cabello Castaño oscuro; cuando voltee el estaba mirándome, su cara era para tomar un foto

Oye chicos entremos, no me gustan que vean.- dije con un tono molesto, ok era bueno que te vieran pero ya era mucho

Si, entremos.- dijo Eli, abrazada de Fran

Caminamos directo a la cafetería, faltaba poco para empezar las clases. Estábamos hablando normal sobre todo hasta que escuche una voz, me pareció conocida pero no le di importancia hasta que se acerco a nosotros

Oye, ustedes son los Swan.- dijo un chico con lentes tenia una cámara, lo único que esperábamos era que no fuera un Paparazzi

Si ¿por?- pregunto Fran

Bueno me yo me llamo Eric Yorkie, junto con mi compañera Ángela Weber, somos los que dirigimos el periódico escolar. Para ver si les tomábamos unas fotos para le periódico.- dijo Eric

No gracias, pero fotos no por favor.- anuncie si ellos supieran que de eso tratamos de huir

Oh miren si son los hijos de la gran diseñadora y el jefe de policía.- dijo una chica acercándose a nosotros.

Si y se puede saber quien eres tu.- pregunto Pao con una mirada divertida

Yo soy Jessica Stanley, un placer ustedes son los Swan ¿cierto?- dijo ella mirándonos a cada uno detenidamente, su mirada era fría y arrogante. Ya de una me cayó mal pero, lo que me imaginaba que a mis hermanas les paso lo mismo

Antes de poder establecer una conversación con Stanley sonó la campana, podíamos decir que por primera vez en nuestras vidas estábamos agradecidos de entrar en clase. La primera hora nos tocaba trigonometría en esa clase se encuentra mi hermana Pao, y también hay estaba alguien llamado Ben creo.

Después de hay nos tocaba la hora de la cafetería. Al llegar hay cada quien eligió su comida, yo elegí una soda y un ponqué; empezamos a caminar a una mesa grande, cada uno se fue a sus asiento. Estábamos hablando cuando de repente llega Jessica, junto con Mike, Eric, Ángela y Ben creo. Nos saludaron pero se sentaran lejos de nosotros, llegue a sentir que alguien me miraba, en cuanto voltee hay estaba el. No sabia quien era así que llame a Jessica ella debe saber.

Hey!, Jess ¿quienes son esos?- dije mirándolo a el, _estúpido conductor_

Oh, bueno son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- aunque todos ellos están juntos. Me refiero Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper, y viven juntos

Eso no es un problema.- intervino Pao.- míranos a nosotros

Cierto, Jessica nos podrías decir quien es quien.- pregunto Eli, con un sonrisa presumida

Bueno mira, la de cabello rubio es Rosalie, ella esta con Emmett el chico de cabello negro; la de cabello corto y negro es Alice, ella anda con Jasper es chico rubio que parece estar sufriendo; y el ultimo y menos importante es Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con el. No sale con nadie. Quizás ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante atractivas.- juraría que el nunca le hizo caso

Um, Jessica no será que tu no eres lo bastante atractiva para el, posiblemente por eso no te hizo caso.- dijo Carol con el tono mas inocente en todo el mundo

Nunca me he interesado en Edward, a si que me tengo que ir chao.- dijo con una mirada fría, genial teníamos una nueva enemiga, es que nunca mis hermanos dejarían de hacer ese tipos de cosas, lo único que falta es que Pao haga que se le derrame un gaseosa encima.

Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito, a y adivinen de quien, de Jessica; hay fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia la camisa llena de gaseosa. En cerio tengo que dejar de adelantarme a los hechos, o mejor dicho dejar de pensar que mis hermanos cambiaran algún día.


	5. Victimas

Victimas

Saben algo chicas y chicos, tengo una idea que nos va hacer reír mucho.- dijo Eli con un poco de picardía

Que planes crueles tienes para hoy amor mío; y dime a quien le vas a hacer esa maldad.- dijo Francisco mirándola con ternura, amor y un poco de miedo

Amor se nota que me conoces demasiado y no te preocupes que muy pronto sabrás quienes son.- dijo mirando a la mesa de lo Cullen. Cuando así eso sabía quienes iban a ser su victimas

Ummm, así que las victimas son los Cullen.- dijo mirándolos, en ese momento ellos voltearon a vernos.

Si.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa arrogante.- Pao empieza tu con las chicas Cullen, luego Fran tu iras contra los 2 chicos Cullen y el toque del encanto lo hace Manuel contra el chico Hale, les parece bien.- dijo sonriendo malévola

Me parece genial, por mi no hay problema.- dijo Pao; moviendo sus manos, como si fuera un villano tratando de pensar como secuestrar al chica de la película.

Veo que toda saldrá bien.- dijo Carol emocionada, mientras con su dedo índice se tocaba su cabecita

A mi todo me parece bien amor mío.- dijo Fran, nunca encontrare un momento en donde Fran le niegue algo a Eli

Yo me uno, si mi princesita dice que todo estará bien para que preocuparse.- dijo Manuel, mirando a Carol con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Yo no hare nada pero los voy a apoyo.- dije mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa

Si ayudaras.- dijo Eli.- tú nos cubrirás con tu escudo.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Entonces me uno.- dije gloriosa de ayudar en esto

Esa es mi familia.- dijo Eli aplaudiendo como cuando te dicen que te van a dar postre

Así que empezamos a hacer nuestra jugada. Pao había mirado detenidamente la mesa de los Cullen y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hizo que las 2 sodas que tenía las chicas Cullen se derramaran en sus camisas, haciendo que ellas empezaran a gritar por que se le había dañado su ropa de diseñador. Francisco buscaba la manera de que Edward lo mirara pero al parecer no le funcionaba.

Bella.- dijo Eli.- desbloquéate y piensa en algo, amor estate pendiente.- dijo sonriendo

Hice lo que me pidió y puse mi mirada fija en la mesa Cullen, y pensé rápidamente en mi perrito Scotti y hay fue cuando Edward me miro a los ojos y después pensé _porque no puede mirara a los ojos a mi hermano Francisco_, pensé irritada

Bella ya bloquéate.- dijo Eli y hay me di cuenta que ya Francisco pudo dominar la mente de Edward, ya que empezó a reírse descontroladamente

Y como era de esperarse se le hizo fácil dominar la mente de los otros dos Cullen haciendo que se desbocara una pelea y Manuel apoyo influenciando enojo y rabia. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que en director había llegado y atrás venia Mike, ese chico era insufrible, todos los chicos pararon la pelea se veían desorientados al parecer Fran había borrado lo que sucedió de su mente un poco tarde ya que el profe los mando a la dirección. Sabíamos que era nuestra culpa y no podíamos dejar pasar eso, así que fuimos rápido a la dirección para poder salvarle el pellejo.

Eli y Fran iban adelante ellos entrarían y le dirían todo, y nosotros estaríamos atrás de ellos escuchando todo. Cuando terminaron de hablar mis hermanos salieron felices, nos íbamos cada uno a sus clases hasta que escuchamos a alguien llamarnos

Hey!, Swan deténganse.- nos dijo el mayor de los Cullen, Emmett

Que quieres Cullen.- dijo Fran poniéndose adelantes de todos como protegiéndonos.

Queremos respuesta ya.- dijo la rubia, Rosalie

No lo creo posible.- dijo Eli poniéndose al lado de Fran

Yo si, lo veo posible.- dijo el rubio, Jasper

Yo no Hale, como ya dijeron mis hermanos, no hay respuestas.- dijo Manu

Pues nosotros las necesitamos.- dijo la chica de pelo negro, Alice

Pues no, es algo que no diremos.- dijo Carol, poniéndose al lado de Eli y de Manu

Que quieres que hagamos, nosotros necesitamos las respuestas en estos instantes.- dijo el del pelo cobrizo, Edward

Saben que, alégrense que los salvamos de algo.- dije molesta.- saben no pueden pedir gracias y dejar esto al olvido

Gracias.- dijo Edward

No lo dejaran ¿verdad?- dijo Pao

No, no lo dejaremos.- dijo Jasper

Pues espero que gocen la decepción.- dijo Eli

Vámonos mi princesa gótica.- dijo Fran pasando un brazo por los hombros de Eli

Apoyo a Fran, nos vamos mi princesa vampira.- dijo Manu, pasando un brazo por el estomago de Carol

Chicas nos vamos.- dijo Fran mirándonos

Si.- dijimos Pao y yo, con una sonrisa

Nos íbamos yendo cada uno a sus salones, hasta que el mayor de los Cullen, volvió a llamarnos pero esta a vez llamo a Carol y Eli

Hey!, _Princesita Vampira y Princesita Gótica_, será que pueden venir un momento.- dijo Emmett; y conociendo a mi hermana eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Tu niñato, no, nos puedes llamar así, ok eso solo nos lo dice Fran y Manu; a demás que quieres, es que entendiste que no le vamos a decir nada.- dijo Eli, molesta cosa que nunca ocurre

Disculpa, pero solo queríamos saber si de verdad son vampiros.- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa arrogante

Hay niña me la vas a pagar.- dijo Eli abalanzándose contra ella; cosa que no ocurrió ya que Fran la agarro

Amor relájate, hay otras manera de vengarse.- dijo Fran agarrándola fuerte

Discúlpenos pero solo queríamos saber, me imagino que ustedes son tan loquitas que piensan que los vampiros existen.- dijo Alice

Eres una maldita, ven aquí para darte tu merecido enana.- dijo Carol, tratando de agarrarla y arrancarle el cabello; cosa que no ocurrió por que Manu se lo impidió

Chicas relájense, vámonos, enserio esto es algo ridículo, no se rebajen chicas.- dijo Pao mirándolas detenidamente

Y ustedes ya déjenlo, o si no la pagaran, y nosotros y si cumplimos nuestras amenazas.- dije mirando a cada uno de los Cullen

Oh que miedo.- dijo Edward, quien así la mímica de una niña temblando

Nos la pagaran Cullen.- dijo Fran con un brillo en los ojos

Nos dirigimos cada uno a sus clases, a Eli, Fran y a mi nos tocaba Literatura, mientras que a Pao le tocaba Biología y a Manu y Carol les tocaba historia. En el trascurso de la clases Eli se sentía mal así que decidió ir a la enfermería, Fan quiso ofrecerse a acompañara cosa que ella negó, al parecer Carol estaba igual. Cuando salimos de clases, escuchamos un grito desgarrador, proveniente del estacionamiento, decidimos salir para ver quien era el que grito. Todos estaban afuera, algunos murmuraban algo así como, _quien fue, por que lo hicieron_, cosas así, tuvimos que separar a las personas para ver quien fue el que grito, mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que vei, era Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale, tirados en el piso cada uno al lado de sus autos, lo pero es que parecía que iban a llorar y hay me di cuenta el porque, el carro de Edward tenia escrito con tinta esa para hacer grafitis; lo mas sorprendentes era lo que tenia escrito.

Oye quien pudo escribir eso, ósea quien tuvo la idea de escribir, _eres un idiota Cullen, Edward Cullen es GAY, nunca tuvo novia, es una niñita VIRGEN, NO SABE JUGAR FOOTBALL LO UNICO QUE SABE ES JUGAR CON CASITAS PARA NIÑAS_, se ve que lo odian mucho.- dije mirando a los chicos; y hay me percate que Eli y Carol estaban riendo descontroladamente

Y Bella también odian a Rosalie, por que para escribir que ellas es _una niñita de mama, que es un rubia sin cerebro, una rubia plásticas, una rubia PUTA Y LESBIANA, que nada más anda con Emmett, para que nadie sepa lo que ella es de verdad _en cerio la odian mucho.- dijo Pao

Yo creo que fue venganza.- dije mirando reprobatoriamente a Eli y Carol, las cuales dejaron de reír

Ustedes fueron las culpables de esto, de haber maltratado a nuestros autos, ustedes engendro del demonio.- dijo Edward señalando a Eli y Carol

Oye mas respeto.- dijo Fran

Es que ella merecen el infierno, no que digo ella merecen algo peor por haber maltratado a nuestro autos.- dijo Edward furioso

No Edward ellas merecen morir con nuestras propias manos.- dijo Rosalie halándole los cabellos a Eli y Carol

Ya basta.- dije molesta.- Pao agarra el martillo.- dije dirigiéndome a mi bolso donde saque el martillo.- Pao ve contra el BMW que yo iré contra el Volvo.- dije en tono autoritario

Como digas Bella.- dijo Pao con una sonrisa

Sabes Edward, te acuerdas que me dijiste idiota nada mas porque le pase encima de tu auto y eso que no le hice ni un rasguño, pero sabes esta vez si le voy a hacer un pequeñito rasguño que nadie podrá ver.- dije dándole un golpe con el martillo, al capo del volvo.- y sabes esto es por haber insultado a mis hermanas y por haber tratado de pegarle a mis hermanos.- dije lanzando el martillo contra el parabrisas, haciéndolo añicos

Oye Hale, que harías si le diera un toquecito final a tu BMW.- dijo Pao con una sonrisa.- sabe no me respondas, por que aunque no quieras igualito se lo daré, esto es por insultar a mis hermanas.- dijo mirando dándole un golpe en el capo.- y esto por haberles pegado.- dijo dándole 2 golpes al parabrisas, luego lanzo el martillo haciendo que el vidrio estallara en pedacitos.

MI PRECIOSO Y ENCANTODOR BMW.- dijo Hale arrodillándose ante el


	6. Pesadillas

Pesadilla _"Los Cullen"_

Después de eso decidimos irnos ya que no teníamos nada que hacer aquí, nos fuimos a casa, cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, después de jugar un poco Scotti Jr., nos dirigimos a la disquera, cada quien agarro sus instrumentos y empezamos a tocar _New Divide de Linkin Park_. Estábamos tocando de lo mas inspirados cuando escuchamos que mama había llegado, llamándonos, bajamos corriendo a recibirla y hay estaba la mujer mas bella aquella que nos dio la vida y que nos crio sin ser madre biológica y junto a ella esta el hombre mas maravilloso aquel que dará la vida por cada uno de nosotros.

Hola mami, hola papi.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?

Bien gracias a dios.- dijo papa

Chicos queremos darles una noticia, su padre y yo, hoy nos encontramos con unos amigos nuestros, bueno nuestros mejores amigos Carlisle y Esme Cullen.- dijo mama muy emocionada.- y hemos decidido hacer una reunión en casa de ellos así que todos iremos.- dijo mama aun mas emocionada

¿¡QUE!- dijo Eli.- como que iremos a la casa Cullen

Si mi niña, como lo oyen, en 4 horas iremos a la casa Cullen.- dijo mama dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Duramos 4 horas arreglándonos, Fran y Manu, estaban vestidos con un esmoquin, mientras que Carol llevaba un vestido hasta los muslo de color negro y plateado con unos guantes especiales, Pao llevaba un vestido que era un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y era escotado, de un color blanco, Eli llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslo de color rojo sangre con guantes blancos y yo tenia un vestido azul escotado y llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslo.

Bajamos a la sala y estaba mama vistiendo un lindo vestido hasta las rodilla de color salmón, mi padre estaba vestido con un esmoquin era lindo verlos a los 2 juntos. Cada quien agarro sus carros, Pao, Carol y Manu se fueron en el Aston mientras Papa y Mama se fueron en el Audi, mientras Eli, Fran y yo nos fuimos en el Mercedes. Llegando nos recibió un mujer que con lo que nos dijo se llamaba Esme

Hola mi nombre es Esme, pasen es un placer conocer a los hijos de Charlie y Renne.- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa

Hola.- dijo Eli sonriéndole amablemente; Pasamos y hay estaba nuestros dolores de cabeza los Cullen

Hola soy Carlisle, ellos son nuestros hijos, me imagino que deben conocerlo.- dijo dándonos una generosa sonrisa

Si ya lo conocemos.- dijo Fran fríamente

Bueno pasen y tomen asiento.- dijo Esme guiándonos a la sala, tratando de sonar lo mas agradable posible

Pasamos un buen rato hay hablando sobre como íbamos en el instituto, al parecer ellos no le dijeron que nosotras maltratamos sus autos, estábamos entretenidos hasta que llamaron a Eli, ella se excuso y salió a las afueras de la casa, duro por lo menos 20 minutos; cuando volvió tenia una cara demacrada

Mama, me tengo que ir, es u…urgente.- dijo Eli un poco melancólica

¿Para donde hija?- pregunto mama

A Phoenix.- dijo Eli

¿Qué? Y eso por que.- dijo mama parándose en frente de ella

Es urgente, me tengo que ir hoy en estos instantes mama, y no me lo vas a impedir.- dijo Eli, retando a mama cosa que nunca hace

Tu no te vas de aquí niña.- dijo mama frunciendo el ceño

Si, si lo hare.- anuncio Eli

No, no lo harás.- contraataco mama

Tu no me detendrá.- afirmo Eli dirigiéndose a la puerta

Vente para acá Elizabeth Marie Swan, ¿o quieres que yo misma te traiga?- dijo Pao

Eres de lo peor Paola María Swan.- dijo Eli dándose la vuelta y volviéndose a sentar

Lo se.- dijo Pao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Eli podemos hablar un momento.- dijo Mama

Si mama.- dijo Eli

Afuera.- afirmo mama parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Oh, ok.- dijo Eli siguiendo a mama

Duramos mucho tiempo esperando a que volvieran, pasaron 20 minutos y fue entonces cuando ellas entraron

Señor y señora Cullen, discúlpenme por la discusión que tuvimos mama y yo.- dijo Eli mirando a Esme y Carlisle

No hay problemas.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa, todavía me preguntaba como personas como ellos pueden tener hijos tan desagradables

Chicos necesitamos decirle algo.- dijo papa

Que es papi.- dijo Pao,

Pues miren chicos ya que ustedes viajan mañana a Phoenix, y puesto que lo Cullen no han ido a Phoenix, pensamos que seria mejor que todos fueran juntos.- dijo Papa

Papa es algo es.- iba a terminar de hablar cuando Eli me interrumpió

Es algo estupendo, me parece bien.-dijo Eli, todos nos quedamos atónito con lo que dijo

A mi no, es algo estúpidos señor Swan, no creo soportar tanto tiempo seca de ellos.- dijo Rosalie, haya nos dimos cuenta que Eli empezó a temblar cuando hacia eso era por que iba explotar, por eso siempre alejamos cosas de vidrio de su alcance, todos nosotros estábamos atentos en todos los movimientos de Eli, hasta que escuchamos algo explotar, hay nos dimos cuenta que Eli había hecho añicos la copa que tenia en sus manos haciendo que se le incrustaran varios.

Sangre.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Eli

Relájate, no hagas muchos movimientos con tu mano, ok amor.- dijo Fran agarrando delicadamente la mano de Eli, quitándole todos los pedazos de vidrio que podía.- Amor quítate el guante.- Eli se quito el guante tal como lo ordeno francisco, tenia varias rajaduras

Sr. Cullen será mejor que revise a Eli.- dijo Fran

Si tienes razón muchacho, déjame verla.- afirmo Carlisle

El doctor reviso a Eli, afirmando que tenia vidrios adentro, tuvo que llevarla a su despacho, después de un tiempo ellos volvieron, Eli tenia una venda en la las 2 manos

¿Esta bien amor?- pregunto Fran

Si, solo fueron rasguños; no se por que se preocupan ni que estuviésemos rodeados de vampiros; a demás es solo sangre, nada del otro mundo.- anuncio Eli mirando a los ojos a Fran ya que a veces se comportaba muy sobre protector

Cierto amor.- dijo Fran bajando la cabeza

Sra. Cullen discúlpeme por haber hecho añicos su copa, no fue mi intensión.- dijo Eli poniendo ojos de borreguito degollado.

No importa, y por favor llámame Esme.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Bueno chicos les quería preguntar algo en donde se van a quedar cuando vallan a Phoenix.- pregunto papa

Donde MIGUEL.- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo

¿Quien es Miguel?- pregunto Edward de una manera fría y seca

Un primo nuestro.-dijo Fran mirandolo atentamente

EL PRIMO OSO.- gritamos Eli, Pao, Caro y yo entusiasmadas

¿Primo oso?- pregunto Emmett, frunciendo el ceño

Si, así le dicen las chicas desde que eran pequeñitas.- dijo Papa mientras nos daba una tierna mirada

Es que el se parece a un oso.- dije excusándonos de cualquier cosa

¿Como que se parecía a una oso?- esta vez pregunto Jasper siendo un poco mas amable

Pues, veras, para nosotras el era gigante, ya que en ese entonces tendíamos un 12, aunque bueno nos sigue pareciendo un gigante; el punto es que el desde que tenia unos 17 años, y el ya iba al GYM y desde ese entonces parece un osos.- dijo Carol con una sonrisa

Es casi igual que tu Emmett, solo que su cabello es liso y da mucho miedo.- dijo Pao

Jajaja, vistes Emmett tas perdiendo tus dotes.- dijo Alice riéndose a carcajadas

Calla Alice.- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos, parecía un niño chiquito

Y así paso la hora conversando sobre muchas cosas, la excursión a las cual no entienda por que Eli le emocionaba que lo Cullen no acompañaran si no mal acuerdo ellos son unas pesadilla para nosotros. Y más para mí, mas que todo Edward el es mi propia pesadilla andante.


	7. Viaje

El Viaje

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos súper temprano, ya que el viaje a Port Ángeles duraba una hora, y contando que teníamos que pasar por Seattle y luego viajar en avión hacia Phoenix, a demás no queríamos llegar tarde ya que queríamos sorprender a mi tía y a Miguel. Antes del viaje habíamos acordado que nos llevaríamos bien cosa que todavía veo imposible, se me hacia imposible crear un vinculo entre nosotros, era algo como unir el agua con el aceite.

Teníamos que irnos en 3 carros así que decidimos irnos en el Aston Martin, el Volvo y el Mercedes Benz Guardián. Pasamos primero por la casa de los Cullen, nos dividimos Eli, Fran, Edward y yo iríamos en el Volvo, mientras que Pao le tocaba irse en el Aston Martin con Rosalie y Emmett en el, así que Carol y Manuel se tenían que ir en el Mercedes con Alice y Jasper. Teníamos que pasar por la Push para recoger a Seth. Al llegar Pao y yo nos bajamos para buscar a Seth.

Hola Señora Clearwater, esta su hijo Seth.- pegunto Pao

Si ya lo llamo.- dijo la señora entrando a la casa, después de un rato bajo Seth, tenia una maleta en su mano, nos despedimos gustosamente de la mama de Seth. Cuando estábamos llegando estaban todos los Cullen a fuera del auto y alrededor de ellos estaba unos chicos de la reserva, y con lo que pude distinguir también esta Jacob

Oh, hola Jake, que pasa chicos.- pregunte mientras que me acercaba a mis hermanos

Hola Bells, sabes que hacen estos acá.- pregunto Jake con un tono que desconocía

Si, ellos vienen con nosotros.- dije tranquilamente

Ellos no pueden venir a la Push, si lo hacen rompen el tratado.- dijo uno de los indios

Que tratado.- pregunte incrédula, después me acorde de las leyendas que nos conto Jacob hace tiempo.- oh eres trato, por dios ustedes creen en eso son leyendas absurdas, y ya separasen de ellos.- dije poniéndome en medio de los Cullen y de los de la reserva

No son absurdas leyendas niña.- dijo Paul creo

O claro los vampiros existen igual que los licántropos, esas con puras blasfemias, son leyendas, algo mitológico.- dijo Elizabeth algo ya molesta

Isabella y Elizabeth Swan dejen de defenderlos son nuestras amigas no de ellos así que aléjense de ellos ya.- nos ordeno Jake

No, saben que solo vinimos a buscar a Seth, ustedes.- dijo Eli señalando a los Cullen.- entren al auto ya, y no te preocupes Sam esto no volverá a pasar. Ya que nosotros no volveremos a la reserva si siguen con eso de las leyendas ok.- anuncio Eli con un tono de ira

Seth no se va a ningún lado.- dijo su hermana mayor Leah

Tu no me gobiernas, así que me voy.- dijo Seth montándose en el carro junto con Pao

Después de esa discusión me entre al auto y hay estaba Edward tenia una mirada fría, había colocada sus manos en forma de puños, me puse el cinturón cuando sentí que el carro arrancaba, Edward hizo lo mismo, pero seguía tenso y miraba así la ventanilla

¿Entonces?.- le pregunte a Eli

Entonces que.- pregunto Eli

Entonces cumplirás eso de no volver mas a la reserva.- fue mas una afirmación que una respuesta

Si, ya me arto eso, y sabes muy bien como se estaba sintiendo Pao en ese momento.- dijo Eli mirando la ventanilla

Se echo la culpa ¿verdad?.- pregunte

Si.- afirmo Eli

Edward ¿como te sientes?, no te veo nada bien.- pregunto Fran mirandolo por el retrovisor

Me siento bien.- anuncio Edward

No mientas.- le dije

No miento Bella, es la verdad me siento bien.- escupió Edward

No, no lo estas.- le dije aun mas molesta

Si lo esto.- me grito

Por dios Edward, mírate, no estas bien, andas preocupado y se te nota que tienes miedo, eso no es estar bien.- Anuncie un poco mas relajada

Como quieres que no lo este, si por mi culpa acabamos de romper ese estúpido tratado, y lo mínimo que mis hermanos harán es matarme.- dijo, mientras ponía su cabeza entra sus manos

No es tu culpa Edward, ellos te provocaron y ya, tenias derecho a reaccionar como lo hiciste, eres solo un chicos de 17 años, por dios, te estas echando la culpa tu solo cuando de verdad no es así.- dijo mi hermana

Pero igualito es mi culpa como siempre solo mía.- contraataco Edward

Edward no lo es ok.- dije mientras que agarraba su cabeza entre mis manos para que pudiera ver mis ojos.- nada de echarse la culpa durante todo el viaje ok.- dije

Ok, no me echare la culpa durante todo el viaje.- afirmo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Bueno, que música quieren que ponga.- pregunto Eli para cambiar el tema

Cualquiera.- dije

Que te parece si escuchamos _Nothing Else Matters_.- pregunto Fran

Si me parece bien.- dije

Nos dejamos envolver de los bellos sonido del piano, el violen, era algo maravilloso dejarnos llevar por el magnifico sonido, nos enviaba a otro mundo…

Es de Apocolyptica, ¿cierto?.-pregunto Edward asombrado

Si, ¿como lo sabes?- esta vez pregunto Fran

Pues mi madre a veces pones ese tipo de música algo que relaje, y pues desde la primera vez que la escuche me gusto, es uno de mis favoritas.- dijo Edward

También es la favorita de Bella, junto con la Debussy y otras hay.- Dijo Fran como si nada

¿De verdad?.- pregunto Edward un poco mas asombrado

Pues si, es cierto.- afirme

¿Que tipo de música les gusta a los Swan?.- pregunto Edward

Pues nos gustas _Nothing Else Matters, Claire de Lune,_ todas de _Linkin Park, Metallica, Slipknot, Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Green Day, _y muchas más.- dije como si nada

Wuao, así que son rockeros.- afirmo Edward

Algo, solo que también nos gustan las canciones clásicas.- dijo Eli

¿Y ustedes lo Cullen?.- pregunto Fran

Pues, no somos mucho de escuchar música, así que solo escuchamos la música que mama pone, ósea clásicas.- afirmo

Ah.- fue lo único que pude pronunciar

habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, se suponía que nos iríamos en un avión como los demás, pero no, nosotros teníamos que irnos en el Jet privado de mama, ya que esta no quería que hiciéramos cola ni nada por el estilo, el jet era hermosos, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar al las Phoenix. Sabia que aunque intentáramos no podría existir un vinculo de amistar entre nosotros, pero me di cuenta que no era así, al fin de cuenta si podría existir una amistad entre todos nosotros.


	8. Apodos

Apodos

Después de hay fuimos a la casa de mi Tía Angélica, cuando llegamos no había nadie, pero para fortuna de todos sabíamos donde estaba las llaves de repuesto. Cuando por fin llegamos a abrir la puerta, nos dirigimos a la sala.

Waou , estoy es una misión o ¿que?.- pregunto Alice sorprendida

No, la misión la tiene en Paris.- Dijo Carol despreocupadamente

Y yo pensaba que nuestra casa era más parecida a una mansión, pero creo que me equivoque.- dijo Emmett, mientras miraba toda la casa

Jajaja, eso mismo pensé sobre nuestra casa antes de venir a visitar por primera vez a nuestra tía Angélica.- dijo Fran riéndose a carcajadas limpias

Díganme algo ¿Por qué empezó todo eso de la pelea con los de la reserva?.- pregunto Seth

Tu debes saber, sobre eso lobito.- dijo Rosalie mirandolo con odio

Si es por el tratado, entonces si se, ¿pero que ocasiono el problema?.- pregunto Seth

Ese perro, Jacob, provoco a Edward, haciendo que este se bajara del auto, aunque Edward no sabia que estaba justamente en la Push.- dijo Rosalie

Si, sabia, pero el punto es que no sabia exactamente si estábamos dentro de la Push, cuando baje del auto me di cuenta que tenia a todos lo de la reserva alrededor mío, me altere y hay me di cuenta que había roto el tratado, como siempre tengo que venir y meter la pata yo.- dijo Edward sentándose en el sofá con la cabeza agachada

No es tu culpa Eddy, solo fue algo que paso y ya.- dije mientras me sentaba al lado de el

¿Eddy?.- pregunto mientras me miraba

Si, Eddy, no es lindo.- dije mientras sonreía tiernamente

Waou, ya te puso apodo, así que ya no te libraras de el.- dijo Fran sonriendo

¿Ustedes, ya tiene apodos?.- Pregunto Eddy

Umm, si, mira Elizabeth le digo Elli, a Francisco le digo Cisco, a Carolina le digo Caroly, a Manuel le digo Manu y a Paola le digo Paoo, vez a todos le puse un apodo así que el tuyo es Eddy.- dijo parándome y dando saltitos

Aunque sea nosotros nos libramos.- dijo Jasper

Uf, creo que no debieron haber dicho eso, ya que ella buscara la forma de ponerle un apodo.- dijo Pao señalándome mientras hacia una mueca

Bueno ¿que apodos nos pondrías?.- dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño

Bueno, a Jasper le puedo decir Jazzy, a Alice le diré Alli, a Emmett le pondré Emmy y a ti te diré Rosy, ya esta, vez asunto resuelto.- dije poniéndome súper feliz

Waou m pondrán Emmy, viste Rosy.- dijo Emmy

Rosy, me gusta.- dijo Rosy, con una sonrisa tierna

A mi también me gustaría que me digieran Alli.- dijo poniéndose a dar saltitos

Jazzy, umm, me gustas.- dijo abrazando Alli

A mi no me gustas que me digan Eddy.- dijo poniéndose serio, me sentí herida le había puesto ese apodo con mucho cariño, se que empezaos mal pero podíamos conocernos, pero veo que el no piensa lo mismo, no pude evitar salir corriendo al jardín me sentía muy mal, era la primera persona que no le gustaban mis apodos, me sorprendió mucho, me lo hubiera imaginado de Rosy pero de el no. Me sentí mal y no puede evitar llorar, si es algo estúpido, pero es la verdad.

¿Belly te sientes bien?.- pregunto mi primo oso

Miguel.- dije sorprendida, no podía creer que el estaba aquí conmigo, no puede evitar abrazarlo, y el como siempre empezó a dar vueltas conmigo, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.- ahora si estoy bien.- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Eso es bueno y dime Belly ¿por que llorabas?.- pregunto

Por nada importa Migui.- dije mientras entrabamos a la casa

Me lo dirás ¿verdad?.- pregunto

Si, no en este instante pero si te lo diré.- dije confiada de mi misma

Eso es muy bueno.- dijo mientras me abrazaba

¡Belly!, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué es de tu vida?, hay tanto tiempo sin vernos es mucho no ¿crees?.- dijo Natalia

¡Naty! Estoy bien y ¿tu?, y mi vida igual, y si mucho tiempo sin vernos.-dije súper feliz

Estabas llorando ¿verdad?, dime Belly quien fue el imbécil que te hizo llorar.- dijo seriamente, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala

Umm nadie Naty.- dije tratando que me creyera

Naty, fue Edward.- dijo Elli señalando a Edward

Tu, ¿con que derecho haces llorar a Belly?, ¿quien te crees ah?, ¿un ser superior?, o ¿Qué?, dime pues ¿por que hiciste que Belly llorara?.- pregunto Naty mientras los miraba con rabia como si con eso el pudiera arrepentirse

Yo nada más dije que no me gustaban sus apodos.- dijo Edward, volví a sentir ese dolor en el pecho

No lo vuelvas a hacer ok.- dijo mirandolo fijamente

Ok, discúlpame Bella por hacerte llorar.- dijo Eddy

Te disculpo Eddy.

Bueno chicos nos van a decir ¿quienes son ellos?.- pregunto Primo Oso mientras señalaba a los Cullen

Oh bueno, mira el es Emmett, ella es Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, y por ultimo Edward, son los Cullen.- dijo Caroly mientras señalaba a cada uno

Un placer conocerlo yo soy Miguel y ella es mi prometida Natalia.- dijo mientras se abrazaban

¡SE VAN A CASAR!.- grito Caroly mientras saltaba

Si nos casaremos.- admitió Naty

¿Cuándo?.- pregunte

En diciembre, el 18.- dijo feliz

¿Cómo te lo pidió?, ¿hace cuando son prometidos?, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?, hablen de una buena vez.- dijo Pao poniéndose eufórica

Relájate, se lo diré, bueno eso fue en uno de nuestros viaje a Londres, y pues somos prometidos desde hace ya 2 meses, no se lo dijimos a nadie, por que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, ¿contenta?.- pregunto mirando a mi hermanita

Si, ahora si, bueno no se ustedes pero yo tengo hable, ¿vamos amor?.- pregunto mirando a Seth

Si amor, te sigo.- dijo.

Ya perdimos a Seth, le hace caso a Pao, eso es una perdida.- dijo Fran mientras reia a carcajadas

Tu calla, no hables asi del pobre.- musito Elli mirandolo

Si mi amor.- respondió Fran bajando la cabeza, y el se burlaba de Seth cuando el también es igual

Ahora a quien perdimos.-se burlo Manu, el cual recibió un gran regaño por parte de Carol

Enserio chicos tienen que ser ustedes los que dominen la situación no ellas.- dijo Miguel mientras se acercaba a su prometida

¿Quién domina la situación Miguel?.- pregunto Naty mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.- dime pues quien domina la situación

Tu amor.- dijo miguel mientras agachaba la cabeza

Yo me salvo de esa situación.- dijo Eddy

No por mucho _Eddy_.- dijo Emmy enfatizando el Eddy

Bueno vallamos a comer.- dije para relajar el ambiente


	9. Sangre por todas parte

Sangre en todas Partes

Nos habíamos dirigido a la cocina, Naty había preparado pollo frito, duramos 30 minutos para poder sentarnos a comer, los Cullen se habían negado pero al final aceptaron, estábamos comiendo de lo mas rico hasta que mi hermana me pidió el favor de buscar el Kétchup, cosa que hizo, y como cosa rara mi torpeza se hizo aparecer haciendo que la Kétchup le cayera a Jasper.

No es Kétchup.- fue lo único que pude pronunciar cuando me di cuenta de lo que de verdad era

Es _Sangre_.- pronuncio Jasper mientras me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

Como que sangre, para ver el frasco.- me pidió Eli

Esto es sangre, y es la de Carol, que extraño.- dijo mientras observaba bien el frasco

Si tienen la sangre de ella también estarán las nuestras ¿no?.- pregunte

Claro, ya me acuerdo te acuerdas la vez en la cual mi tia se le ocurrió sacarnos sangre para una cosa hay, ¿se acuerdan?.- pregunto Pao

Si.- dijo todos

Me voy a quitar la camisa.- dijo Jasper mientras trataba de no respirar

Te acompaño.- dijo Alli

Así que tienen sangren.- afirmo Emmy

Si Emmy.- dijo Elli

Y eso ¿por que?.- quiso saber Eddy

Pues como dijeron ellos mi madre le gusta tener nuestra sangre hay para cualquier cosa, a demás a veces la probamos, sabe bien.- dijo Miguel

¿Cómo que sabe bien?.- pregunto Rosy

Pues mira un día nos equivocamos entre la kétchup y la botellita de sangre, y pues la echamos y sabía bien.- dije de lo mas tranquila

Si quieren les podemos dar un poco.- dijo Pao

No gracias.- dijo Emmy

Eddy tu quieres ¿verdad?.- pregunte

Eh, un poco.- dijo mirándome

¿De quien?.- pregunte otra vez

De ti.- dijo mirándome a los ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta que los tenia de un color dorado

Fran pásame la botella.- dije sin quitarle la mirada a Edward

Aquí esta bella.- dijo entregándomela

¿En un vaso?.- preguntes

Si.- me respondió Edward

Le serví un vaso a de sangre a Edward, primero lo vi repulsivo, y luego lo probé un poco, y como recordaba sabia muy bien, el olor nunca me gusto pero su sabor era otra cosa muy diferentes. Después de haber probado un poco le entre el vaso a Edward, me le quede viendo como lo tomaba de una sola, cuando termino, tenía sus labios rojos y por la comisura de su labio la tenían rojas, si no fuera humano pensaría que es un vampiro.

Um, sabe exquisitamente bien.- dijo mirándome, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizos

Me alagas.- dije, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas

Edward, tus ojos.- dijo Alice mientras bajaba al comedor

¿Qué tienen?.- pegunto Edward

Será mejor que lo mires por ti mismo.- dijo Alice

Edward siguió el consejo de su hermana y se fue así el espejo mas cercano lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un grito, y hay estaba Edward gritando al espejo y maldiciendo, por que no ce, la única cosa que tenía certeza era que Edward tenia algo raro en sus ojos, era como si habían cambiado de color pero no mucho si no que hubiera pasado de un dorado a un rojizo.

Chicos tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde.- dijo Eli mirándonos a todos

¿A dónde?.- pregunte

Bueno tenemos que ir al hospital, así que ¿Quién quiere ir?.- volvió a preguntar

Yo.- dije, no sabía exactamente para que, pero algo me decía que tenia que ir

Yo también iré, claro si no es mucha molestia.- dijo Edward

¿Para que quieres ir _Eddy_?.- pregunto Emmett con un tomo bromista

Por que quiero estar cerca de Belly, hay un problema con eso _Emmy_.- respondió Edward de igual manera que Emmy

No, no hay problema Edward.- dijo Eli

Yo voy amor.- dijo Fran, como siempre un perrito faldero

Oh, porque no me lo imagine, para donde valla Elizabeth vas tu, e llegado a pensar que cuando ella va al baño tu la acompañas, o ¿me equivoco?.- Pregunto Manuel

Um, ¿tengo que responder a eso?.- pregunto Fran

Chicos ya, déjenlo, los 2 sabemos que para donde vallan las chicas ustedes irán, así sea al fin del mundo lo harán.- dije mirando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos

Me ofendes hermanita.- dijo Manuel mientras llevaba la mano derecha al corazón, como si lo hubiera herido

Deja el dramatismo, ya que tú y yo sabemos que no te queda nada bien.- respondí

Bueno volviendo al punto Manu, Carol, ustedes ¿van a ir?.- pregunto Eli

Claro que iremos.- dijo Carol

Pao ¿tu iras?.- pregunte

Si, claro, Seth y yo iremos, ¿Verdad amor?.- dijo mirando a su amado

Claro que si querida.- dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

¿Y ustedes?.- pregunte mirando a los Cullen

No, nosotros recorreremos todo Phoenix.- dijo Emmett

Ok.- dije

Elizabeth, Fran, Edward y yo, nos fuimos en el Volvo, mientras que Pao, Seth, Carol y manu se iban en el Aston, no sabia por que teníamos que ir al hospital, era uno de los lugar al cual aborrecía, tenia un olor desagradable, me hacia sentir enferma, además que había sangre por doquier.

Eli, ¿para que vamos al hospital?.- pregunte

Ángel.- fue todo lo que pudo decir

No quise preguntar mas, pero sabia que algo tenia entre manos. El viaje fue placentero, mi hermano quiso poner _Nymphetamine de Cradle of Fith_, era unas de mis favoritas, me hace sentir en otro mundo.

_Bared on your tomb_

_I am a prayer for your loneliness_

_And would you ever soon_

_Come above unto me?_

_For once upon a time_

_From the binds of your howliness_

_I could always find_

_The right slot for your sacred key.- _empecé a cantar

Cantan bien.- dijo Edward

Gracias.- respondí sonrojándome

Asi seguimos el camino escuchando música de _Cradle of Fith_. Cuando llegamos al hospital, mi hermana pregunto por la habitación de Ángel, en realidad no sabia el porque el estaba en este sitio.


	10. Perdida

Perdida

Oh, Elizabeth, tanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes como te extrañado, a ti y tus hermanitas.- dijo Ariana, mientras lloraba

Oh, Ariana, tanto tiempo sin verte, sin hablar, ¿y como esta tu hermanito?.- pregunto Eli

Esta, estable, oh, Bella no te vi.- dijo mientras me sonreía

Hola Ariana, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros hermanos?.- pregunte

A como no acordarme de estoy niños tan lindo, y de estas princesitas.- decía mientras le piñizcaba sus mejillas, es cierto para Ariana nosotros éramos unos bebes, ella tenia 23 años de edad

Ariana ya somos grandes.- dijo Fran

Pero para mi seguirán siendo bebes.- dijo Mientras nos sonreían

¿Y tu quien eres?.- le pregunto a Edward

Edward Cullen, un amigo de Bella.- dijo mientras se ponía atrás mío

Hay pero que criatura tan linda, ven acércate para verte mejor.-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado angelical

No, gracias estoy bien aquí.- dijo Edward

Como quieras, ya te caí mal ¿verdad?.- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

No, no es eso.- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, claro Ari no perdió la oportunidad de peñizcarle sus mejillas

Chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias.- dijo Ari

¿Cuales son las buenas? Y ¿Cuáles son las malas?.- pregunte

La buena es que estoy esperando un bebe.- dijo mientras sonreía.- la mala es que Ángel tuvo un accidente, 2 semanas después de la muerte de mi mama.- dijo con una voz muy deprimente

¿Qué tipo de Accidente?.- pregunte, me preocupaba que fuera algo grave

Con su moto, el estaba manejando normal, y perdió el control, pues parece ser que un carro se lo llevo por delante.- dijo muy dolida

Quiero verlo.- fue lo primero que dije, mi amigo estaba mal lo sabia

Vengan.- dijo Ari, mientras caminaba a la habitación de Ángel

Chicos será mejor que nos esperen afuera junto con Ariana.- dijo Pao, mientras entraba a la habitación

La seguimos y vimos a un muchacho en la camilla, sabia que no era el, estaba mal, tenia la pierna derecha enyesada al igual que su brazo izquierdo, y tenia una cicatriz en la cara, que le llegaba desde la ceja hasta el mentón, estaba mal.

Ángel.- fue lo que dije mientras me acercaba a la camilla

Bella, ¿eres tu?.- pregunto

Si Ángel soy yo.- dije mientras le agarraba la mano

Eli, Pao, Carol, ¿están hay?.- pregunto por mis hermanas

Si Ángel todas estamos aquí, junto a ti.- dijo Pao mientras se acercaba a el

Chicas, sabía que estarían aquí junto a mí, en mis últimos minutos de vida.- dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

¿Últimos minutos de vida?, por que dices eso.- pregunte

Bella, mi dulce Bella, yo ya no puedo pertenecer a este mundo, me tengo que ir, no podía porque no me había despedido de ustedes pero ahora si puedo.- dijo Mientras abría los ojos y nos miraba a cada una

No, no puedes, Ángel no puedes irte.- dijo Carol

Mi niña Carolina, tengo que hacerlo.- dijo mientras la miraba

No, ella tiene razón no puedes.- dijo Pao muy segura de sus palabras

Mi Paola, mi nenita hermosa, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme mas.- dijo mientras le sonreía

Ángel, no puedes dejarnos aquí solas, no puedes.- dijo Eli, muy deprimida

Mi dulce Elizabeth, Mi chica, tengo que hacerlo y no las dejare solas, estaré con ustedes, no viviré, pero si voy a estar en sus corazones.- dijo mientras le sonreía

Mis niñas, Mis Ángeles, Mis Princesa, prométanme, que estarán bien, y que nunca me olvidara, ¿Me lo prometen?.- pregunto Ángel

Si, te lo prometemos.- dijo las cuatros al mismo tiempo

Ahora si me puedo ir en paz.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

No, Ángel no puedes.- dije preocupada, por su palabra

No sabíamos que hacer, el monitor cardiaco había dejado de sonar, estamos muy asustadas, lo estábamos perdiendo lo sabíamos, pero no sabíamos que hacer

¡LLAMEN AL MEDIO!.- grite desesperada

Paola fue quien lo llamo, cuando llego nos dijo que no podía hacer nada, que Ángel había muerto, no lo podía creer el había muerto, y el estaba consiente que eso pasaría, lo sabia.

Bella ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Edward, en su tono de voz puede darme cuenta que estaba preocupado

No, mi amigo se fue, me dejo, el murió.- dije mientras me lloraba

No aguante, y solloce como nunca en mi vida, puede percatar unos brazos, fuerte y fríos abrazarme, yo sabia quien era, sabia que en sus brazos podía sentirme protegida, y podía llorar sin preocuparme por nada. Puede escuchar a todos llorar los la muerte de un ser querido. Después de eso nos despedimos de Ariana, y nos dirigimos a las casa, sentía que todo el mundo se había acabo, que ya no valía seguir adelante, lo pensaba, pero después me acordaba lo que le habíamos prometido a Ángel y no podíamos caer.

Bella ¿quieres que te cargue.- pregunto Edward

Si por favor.- dije muy deprimida

Edward me llevo hasta mi cuarto, en el camino pude escuchar a Emmett preguntar si esta bien, no tenia ánimos y lo que quería era dormir. Cuando Edward me acostó en la cama, le pedí, no, le suplique que se quedara conmigo y así lo hizo.


	11. Sueños y Pesadillas

Sueños y pesadillas

_Podía ver que todo era verde, todo, parecía un campo, podía ver a un chico de a un chico de 17 años, que me miraba y me sonreía, no sabia muy bien quien era pero me parecía conocido, mientras mas se acercaba a mi, mas podía apreciar que era Ángel, si era el._

_Ángel, eres tu.- dije emocionada_

_Si mi bella, soy yo.- dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a mi_

_Oh, Ángel, pensé que estaba.- no pude evitar deprimirme otra vez_

_Si, estoy muerto, pero me veras cada vez que lo desees, por que siempre estare en tu corazón.- dijo mientras me abrazaba_

_¿Por que te fuiste?.- pregunte_

_Por que era mi deber, yo ya hice mucho en este mundo.- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos_

_Pero yo no quería que te fueras.-dije muy seria_

_Si, pero si no lo hacia Edward no se daría cuenta de que siente por ti.- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi_

_¿lo que siente por mi?.- pregunte_

_Si, Bella el siente algo por ti, y también te oculta algo.- dijo mientras iba desapareciendo_

_¡QUE OCULTA! ¡ANGEL NO TE VALLAS!.-grite desesperada_

Bella, despierta, Bella.- dijo Edward

¿Eddy?.- pregunte

Si Belly, soy Eddy.- dijo mientras me sonreía

¡Eddy!.- dije mientras lo abrazaba, podía sentir como me correspondía el abrazo

¿Quieres bajar Bella?.- pregunto

Si, y voy a caminar.- dije mientras me paraba

Cuando bajamos pude ver a mis hermanas sentadas en las piernas de sus novios y junto a ellas estaban los Cullen, me senté en las piernas de Edward, y este me abrazo y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, se sentí muy bien, todos mis problemas se iban cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

Bella, sabes pensábamos contar sobre porque queremos a Ángel, y queríamos saber si estas de acuerdo con eso.- me dijo Eli

Claro, pero empiezas Eli, luego yo, después Pao y de ultima Carol.- dije

Ok, miren, ustedes sabrán que Carol y Pao son adoptada, y que Bella y yo somos hermanas biológicas, y me imagino que saben que yo soy la mayor, bueno el punto es que Bella y yo teníamos una hermana, ella era mayor que yo por 5 años. Un día decidimos hacer un picnic familiar, Bella en ese entonces tenia tan solo 4 añitos, y yo tenia 5 y Renne tenia 10, aja el punto es que, Bella se perdió, y la estábamos buscando, era un parque muy grande y era fácil de perderse, Renne y yo nos fuimos por un lado, mientras que papa y mama se iban por otro, mientras estábamos caminamos, empezamos a ver a personas correr y gritar, Renne se ponía nerviosa con facilidad, el punto es que, al parecer habían robado una tienda que estaba cerca del parque, Renne y yo salimos corriendo tratando de ocultarnos, cosa que no resulto, ya que los tipos estaban armado, y empezaron a disparar, y unas de la balas le callo a Renne justo en la espalda, en ese momento vi como ella caí al suelo, como empezaba a sangrar, ella murió, después de eso no volví a ser la misma niña de antes, quede traumada, iba al psicólogo, tres veces a la semana, pero nada sirvió, hasta que cumplí los 7 años, hay fue cuando conocí a Ángel, el hizo lo que ningún psicólogo pudo, sacarme de ese trauma, por eso lo quiero y me duele perderlo, el me ayudo y mucho.- dijo terminando una historia muy trágica

Waou.- dijo Rosalie

Bella tu turno.- dijo Alice

Lo mío no fue muy traumático.- aclare.- aja el punto es que un día me había peleado con Elizabeth, por un asunto sin importancia, en ese entonces yo 15 años, y me gustaban la velocidad, mas que todo en las motos, aja el punto es que de lo molesta que estaba decidí agarrar la moto e irme a un lugar, no sabia a donde ir, así que seguí de largo, no me fije muy bien hacia donde me dirigía, el punto es que, manejando, pude ver una carro que se acercaba a mi, no le di importancia hasta que lo vi mas cerca, y pude darme cuenta que iba a una velocidad increíble, pensé que iba a frenar cosa que no sucedió, el carro me dio por toda la parte derecha, salí volando y me pegue contra un poste, pensé que ya había terminado, pero no fue así, si no la moto termino a parar encima mío, me tuvieron que llevar a emergencia, estuve en el hospital mas de 4 meses, en ese accidente había perdido mucha sangre, así que tuvieron que hacer una trasfusión y Ángel dono su sangre, si no fuera por el posiblemente estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.- dije, mientras sentía a Edward abrazarme tan fuerte

Y gracias a dios que no fue así.- dijo Edward

Pao tu turno.- dije mientras la miraba

Bueno, este, cuando tenia 14 años, tenia un novio Emo, el me decía que cortarse era lo mejor, lo intente una vez, y no quise hacerlo mas, era doloroso, muy doloroso, aja el punto es que yo lo ama mucho, y pues resulto que el a mi nunca me amo, solo me utilizo como un experimento, donde tenia que cambiar a la niña popular, por una Emo, me sentí muy mal devastada para decir verdad, tanto así era mi dolor que me lance de un acantilado que esta en la Push. El que me salvo de una muerte segura fue Seth, hay fue cuando lo conocí, el dolor de ser utilizada seguí creciendo, Ángel fue el que me saco de esa depresión, el me hizo ver que no valía la pena sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena, por eso quiero mucho a Ángel me ayudo en todo momento.- dijo Pao mientras se apretaba mas a Seth

Waou interesante.- dijo Emmett

Carol, tu turno. Dijo Jasper

Ok, yo siempre tuve una familia, antes de ser adoptada por los Swan, éramos mi papa, mi mama y yo, un día mis mama nos trajo la noticia de que ella esperaba un bebe, estuvimos 9 meses arreglando todo para el bebe, en ese entonces yo tenia tan solo 6 años, se suponía que el parto iba a ser un viernes pero se adelanto para un martes, el punto es que al parecer el parto se complico, y mama y mi hermanito murieron, no pudieron hacer nada, papa devastado y se sentía solo, un día llegue del colegio, lo empecé a llamar pero el no contestaba, lo busque por todas partes y lo encontré, estaba en el patio de atrás de la casa, el sostenía una pistola y se la apuntaba al corazón, le pedí que se detuviera que pensara en mi, pero no lo hizo, no me escucho, y sin pensar mas, disparo, murió en seco, quede traumada, que niña no le doliera la perdida de su padre, no sabia porque hizo eso, yo era buena hija, hacia lo que ellos pe pedían, no sabia en que les falle, cuando me adoptaron los Swan, pensé que también los perdería, y por ese motivo hui, tuve un accidente, los Swan me encontraron y me pidieron una explicación, yo se las di, ellos me llevaron a un psicólogo, pero tampoco funciono, hasta que me presentaron a Ángel, el si me ayudo, era muy bueno conmigo, por eso lo quiero.- dijo mientras sonreía

Así que ¿contando sus historias?.- dijo una voz muy familiar

¡Tía!, oh Tía, tanto tiempo sin verte.- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Oh mi bella, yo también te extrañe, oh mis princesas y mis príncipes, aquí están, los extrañe tanto chicos.-. Dijo mientras abrazaba a cada uno.

Tía, queremos presentarte a los Cullen, ella es Rosalie Hale y el es su novio Emmett Cullen, ella es Alice Cullen y el su novio Jasper Hale, y el es Edward Cullen.- dijo Eli mientras señalaba a cada uno

Es un placer conocerlo chicos.- dijo mi tía mientras le daba la mano a cada uno de ellos

El gusto es nuestro.- dijo Edward educadamente

Bueno chicos los dejos, tengo cosas que hacer, al parecer me necesitan en el hospital; chicas me entere lo de Ángel, realmente lo siento y mucho; bueno lo q le quería decirles era que mañana en la tarde se realizara el entierro.- dijo mientras nos sonreían y nos abrazaba a cada uno, para después irse.

Bueno chicos nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Miguel mientras se retiraba con Naty a su lado, se podía decir q hoy era el día mas deprimido del mundo.

Chao, cuídense.- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y veía como desaparecían

Bueno chicos creo q es hora de que cada quien se valla a su cuarto.- dije mientras me dirigía al mío

Bella, todavía no hemos decido en donde dormiremos todos.- dijo Fran mientras me agarraba del brazo

Yo ya elegí, no se como harán ustedes.- dije muy decidida, mientras caminaba a mi habitación

¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN O BAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE O IRE YO POR TI!.- dijo Manuel mientras podía escuchar sus paso por las escaleras, no lo pensé ni un instante, cuando salí corriendo por las escaleras, pero como era de esperarse la torpeza me gano, espere el golpe cosa que no llego, ya que me encontraba en los brazos de Edward

¿Siempre eres así de torpe Bella?.- me pregunto mientras me acunaba en sus brazos

Si, me podrías bajar Edward.- dije mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos

No, no puedo hacerlo.- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a el

Pero, yo quiero que me bajes.- dije esta vez mirandolo a los ojos

Pero yo no quiero Bella y no se discutirá mas.- dijo mientras me miraba seriamente, enserio a veces podía ser terco

Bueno van a decidir ¿si o no?.- pregunte mientras me acomodaba en los brazos de Edward

Un bueno será mejor que subamos para poder elegir mejor.- dijo Eli, mientras subía acompañada de Fran

Cuando subimos decidimos que cada quien dormiría con sus respectivas parejas, y como era de esperase me toco dormir con Edward, cuando fuimos a dormir me metí yo primero al baño para poder bañarme y cambiarme, cuando ya estuve lista fui a buscar mi ropa en mi maleta, y lo que pude encontrar fue puras camisas de tiras y shorts que me llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, y también pude ver un baby doll, este ultimo si no me lo voy a poner.

Cuando salí, pude ver a Edward acostado en la cama, apenas me sintió salir dirigió toda su atención en mi, pude ver que se tensaba, para luego relajarse y decirme que el se iba a bañas, aproveche el momento para acostarme en la cama y poder relajarme, estaba muy metida en mi mundo cuando sentí a Edward salir del baño, y hay apareció un dios griego, Edward tan solo lleva unos pantalones de dormir, no tenia nada que le cubriera el dorso, nada, y se podía decir que el no estaba nada mal.

Um, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.- sugerí

Ok, te apoyo.- dijo mientras se acostaba a la cama y me daba la espalda, no sabia si sentirme bien o mal por eso. De tanto pensar por fin puede caer en brazos de Morfeo, en cual siempre me sostiene cuando es necesario.


	12. Estudio de Musica

Estudio de Música

Puede sentir que alguien me sacudía y pude intuir que ese alguien era Paola ya que ella no podía encontrar otra manera de despertarme

¿Que quieres?.- pregunte media dormida

Pues a ti, a quien mas.- dijo mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama haciéndome caer al suelo

¡Ay!.- exclame mientras me sobaba la nariz

¿Bella te caíste?.- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de mi

No, es solo que quería darle un beso al piso.- dije sarcásticamente además no estaba de humor

Bella, párate tenemos que ir a que te alimente, te bañes, te cambies, y después ir a estudio de música, y para eso tienes menos de una hora.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto, no pude evitar maldecir

Lo primero que hice fue ir a bañarme, me puse unos jeans junto con una camiseta negra con rallas horizontales de color gris y blanco, me puse mis converse negros, agarre mi estuche de maquillaje de terciopelo y me maquille como toda una gótica, me deje el cabello suelto y me puse mi collar el cual un mi nombre _Isabella S_. Después de terminar salí corriendo al la cocina el cual estaba vacio, agarre un vaso y lo llene de leche y me lo tome de un solo trago y salí corriendo hacia el estudio de música que si no mal recuerdo, esta en el tercer piso a la izquierda. Cuando llegue puede escuchar la música de _Nothing Else Matters de Apocalyptica_, hay estaban mis hermanos y los Cullen

Oh bella, allí estas sabíamos oye tu tocas mejor el violín que yo así que tócalo.- dijo Fran mientras me entregaba el violín con una sonrisa en los labios

Ok.- dije mientras me preparaba

No puede evitar perderme en la música, era tan relajante mas cuando te dejas llevar por el sonido que emenda el violín, tan suave y cauteloso, tan relajante, y sin darnos cuenta el la música termino rápidamente, yo no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba tocando pero puede suponer que era mucho

Vistes que si valió la pena despertarte.- dijo Pao mientras pasaba al lado mío

Si valió la pena.- dije sonriendo mientras ponía el violín en su lugar

Oye Belly, tocas muy bien, ¿que otra cosa pueden tocar?.- pregunto Edward

Pues muchas cosas _Eddy_.- dije sin poder evitar reírme

¿Que quieren escuchar?.- pregunte

Cualquier cosa.- dijo Rosy

¿Que les parece _The river de Good Charlotte_?.- pregunto Eli

Um, no la hemos escuchado pero me parece bien.- dijo Emmett

Ok, bella tu vas a cantar junto con Manuel.- dijo Fran mientras agarraba el bajo

Oye pero si tu siempre cantas.- dije mientras agarra a Julieta, mi guitarra

Si, pero hoy no estoy de humor.- anuncio mientras me sonreía abiertamente

_As I walk through the valley_

_of the shadow of LA_

_The footsteps that were next to me_

_have gone their separate ways_

_I've seen enough now_

_to know that beautiful things_

_don't always stay that way_

_I've done enough now_

_to know this beautiful place_

_isn't everything they say_

_I heard that evil comes disguised_

_Like the city of angels_

_I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river_

_I've seen a vision of my life_

_And I wanna be delivered_

_In the city was a sinner_

_I've done a lot of things wrong_

_But I swear I'm a believer_

_Like the prodigal son_

_I was out on my own_

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home_

_Baptized in the river_

_I'm delivered_

_I'm delivered_

Después de que yo cantara le tocaba a Manu, me encantaba su voz aguda y con gruesa, y mas cuando cantaba como el vocalista de _Cradle of Fith_

_Your from a small town_

_Your gonna grow up fast_

_underneath your eyes_

_Down in Hollywood_

_on the boulevard the dead comes back to life_

_To the praying Mother_

_And the worried Father_

_Let your children go_

Sabia que después de esa estrofa venia yo, cosa que me atemorizaba mucho por eso siempre me refugiaba en Julieta

_They'll come back_

_They'll come home stronger_

_And if they don't you'll know_

_They say evil comes disguised_

_Like the city of angels_

_I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river_

_I've seen a vision of my life_

_And I wanna be delivered_

_In the city was a sinner_

_I've done a lot of things wrong_

_But I swear I'm a believer_

_Like the prodigal son_

_I was out on my own_

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home_

_Baptized in the river_

_I'm delivered_

_I'm delivered_

_Baptized in the river (on my own)_

_Baptized in the river (on my own)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_(on my own, on my own)_

_Baptized in the river (on my own)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the river (on my own)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the river (on my own)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_I confess I'm a sinner_

_I've seen a vision of my life_

_And I wanna be delivered!_


	13. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Descubriendo sentimientos

Después de terminar de cantar todos bebimos un vaso de agua, cuando volvimos puede ver a Edward sentado en el piano mientras recorrías sus dedos sobre la teclas, no podía negarlo mas, cada vez que veía a Edward sentía que algo en mi crecía cada vez mas, sabia que el me quería bueno el nunca lo dijo pero por su forma de ser conmigo lo sabia y por supuesto el sentimiento era mutuo, pero la pregunta era _¿algún día me diría q me quiere?¿y seré yo capaz de decirle que o también lo quiero?. _

Bella.- susurro Fran atrás mío

¿Que?.- pregunte mientras seguía viendo a Edward

Eli pregunta si vas a ir al entierro.- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros

No pude evitar dar un suspiro era muy doloroso saber que tu amigo había muerto y que no volvería.

Si, claro que iré.- dije mientras me daba la vuelta e iba a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, como podría yo llegar a un entierro con una camisa verde, era demasiado claro para un día oscuro como este, cuando termine de cambiarme me fui a la sala y hay estaban los Cullen y mi familia, seguí caminando sin rumbo y termine a parar a una casita, la cual la había ello Miguel cuando tenia 8 y pues yo todavía no había nacido. Cuando entre pude ver una foto que nos habíamos tomados todos cuando apena éramos unos niños, no pude evitar ponerme a llorar y mas aun por que en todas salía Ángel, unos de mis mejores amigo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba envuelta en unos brazos pálidos, y supe que era Edward.

¿Te sientes bien?.- me pregunto mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza

Si, no te preocupes, ¿Y los chicos donde estas?.- pregunte mientras me volteaba a verlo a los ojos

Están en el auto, me mandaron a buscarte, ¿Nos vamos?.- dijo mientras me agarraba de las manos y me llevaba afuera de la casita

¿Y tus hermanos van a venir?.- pregunte

No bella, ellos prefieren quedarse en casa, además van a ordenar las cosa, ya que hoy nos vamos.- me dijo mientras entrabamos al coche

Cierto, se me había olvidado.- dije

Cuando llegamos al entierro pude ver a varios amigos nuestros, y pues hoy fue un día raro ya que no apareció el sol, a veces pienso que mi estado de animo es igual que el clima. Después del entierro nos dirigimos a casa para después de hay irnos al aeropuerto e irnos a Forks, al llegar nos dejamos a los Cullen en su casa y después a Seth lo llevamos a la reserva donde Pao se quedo con el, se podría decir que llegamos a casa a las 8 de la noche, cuando entre a mi casa no pude evitar poner en mi Mp3 la canción _Desde mi cielo de mago de Oz_ y así me quede dormida.

Al dia siguiente me levante para ir al instituto, después de haber tenido una fin de semana algo estresante, cuando llegamos al instituto todo era como siempre no había ningún cambio, se supone que todos los lunes me toca biologia con Edward cosa que era de mi agrado hasta hoy, apenas cruce esa puerta me di cuenta que nada había cambiado el haber estado un fin de semana con Edward no había cambiado su indiferencia hacia mi persona, lo salude y todo pero que recibi a cambio un mirada fría y calculadora el Edward al cual empece a querer se había ido al igual que mi mejor amigo.

Lo mas extraño de todo fue lo que paso al largo de los meses, Fran y Manu ya no eran los mismo se la paraban mucho tiempo con los Cullen, ya ni trataban a sus novias cosa que nunca pensé que pasaría, un dia trate de hablar con ellos y entender su comportamiento pero recibi a cambio un

"_Esto no es de tu importancia Isabella"_

Cosa que me sorprendió mucho ya que ellos nunca me decían asi, tanto fue el caso que ellos mismo bloqueaban sus mentes y no es tanto eso también han pedido habiataciones separadas cosa que sorprendió mucho a mis padres y sobre todo a mis hermanas, como unas personas tan gentiles y tiernos pueden volverse unos ogros, ya llevamos 2 meses desde que todo esto sucedió y todavía pienso que fue ayer, pero que va, todo cambio y hare lo que sea para saber por que el cambio de mis hermanos.

Bella quiero hablar contigo, pero en privado.- me había dicho Pao sacándome de mis pensamientos

Ok, vallamos al bosque.- sugerí, a lo que ella asintió

Al largo de la caminata ninguna de las dos hablaba cosa que me estaba alterando tanto que decidi ser yo quien rompiera el silencio

Pao ¿que es lo que me querías decir?- pregunte al ver que ella no decía nada

Sabes creo que Seth y yo sabemos porque el cambio drástico de nuestros hermanos.- anuncio mirándome a la cara

entonces dime que es.- dije

Bueno al parecer hay vampiros cerca y pues ellos tratan de protegernos convirtiéndose en unos de ellos al igual que los Cullen.- dijo muy pacifica mientras caminaba, lo que había dicho me había dejado pensando, _¿Cómo podía ser eso realidad?_

Paola te haz dado cuenta que eso es una tontería que inventaron los de la reserva, simplemente es algo que no puede llegar a ser real, sabes volvamos a casa y por favor no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso, ¿Esta claro?.- dije mientras la miraba, es que mi hermanita había perdido el juicio o que

Ok no volveré hablar de eso.- dijo mientra cominabamos al la casa

Al llegar vimos a Fran y Manu con unas maletas y a mis padres abrazandolos, Pao y yo nos miramos y salimos corriendo para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

Mama, Papa, ¿porque ellos tienen unas maletas?- pregunto Pao

Porque decidimos irnos a vivir a Londres.- dijo Manuel de una manera muy fría

¡¿Qué!- Dijeron Liza y Carol


	14. Huidas y Llamada inesperadas

Huidas y llamadas inesperadas

_¡¿Qué!- Dijeron Liza y Carol_

Todos volteamos a ver en la escalera que estaba Liza y Carol, no podía decir q estaba felices con la noticia, ambas caminaron hacia nosotros pero lo extraño es q no tenían una cara de dolida, si no simplemente estaban serias y sin ninguna otra expresión en sus rostros

Asi que se van.- por fin hablo Carol

Si nos vamos, necesitamos un aviente nuevo.- dijo Manuel mirandola fijamente y serio, en su rostro se veía q sufrían

Que bien espero q lo disfruten, le deseamos suerte, con su permiso nos retiramos.- dijo Liza mientra se iba y con ella se iba Carol

Pao y yo tuvimos q llevar a los chicos al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y hay en el aeropuerto estaba Edward, lentamente se nos acerco y nos saludo amablemente, exactamente no entendía que hacia el hay con una maleta

¿Y esa maleta Edward?- pregunte mientras lo miraba a la cara

Umm, Isabella yo me voy de viaje, con tus hermanos.- dijo sin poder mirarme a la cara

¿Te vas?- lo dije mas como una pregunta q como una afirmasion

Si, necesito una tiempo para pensar bien las cosa, bueno la necesitamos.- dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos

Oh.- fue todo lo q pude aticular.

_Pasajeros destino a Londres… pasajeros destinos a Londres por favor abortar por la puerta 26_

Ya nos vamos.- nos dijo manu

Cuídense, las quiero y por favor no comentan ninguna locura, y cuiden a Liza y Caro.- nos dijo Fran dando nos una abrazo a amabas

Te quiero Isabella.- me dijo al oído miestras me daba un beso a la mejilla.- Mucho Isabella no lo olvides, cuidate te extrañare cada minuto que me encuentre lejos.- dijo alejándose totalmente de mi su forma de actuar me asustaba pero me dolio saber q se iba por un largo tiempo uno muy largo

**3 MESES DESPUES**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se fueron, ir a clases no le encontraba sentido el no estaba ya, se había ido, lo sorprendente d todo es que Liza y Carol lo tomaron bien, bueno no tanto se desacieron de todo lo que estaba en su cuarto adsolutamnete todo Remodelaron todo absolutamente ¡TODO!

Habían cambiado el color del cuarto, los muebles, la decoración, sus ropas, y todo eso, algunas cosas la donaron otras simplemente las quemaron sabia q estaban heridas pero no querían demostrarlo lo sabia muy bien

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en estos meses, la muerte de Angel, la despedida d Edward y sobre todo las llamadas inesperadas d alguien que nadie conoce, eso nos preocupaba mas su llamadas eran costantes, no podíamos disifrar de quien era pero por lo visto a Seth no le daba buena espina y mucho menos a Pao, Seth nos mantenías a las cuatros en la Push decía que se sentía mejor estando con nosotras hay, resolvi mis problemas con Jacob pero seguía sin comprender porq no le agradaba los Cullen pero algún dia me diría

Bella, ¿Bella sigues en la Tierra?.- Pregunto Pao

Si.- dije distraída

Bella andas distraída y no me escuchaste nada de lo que te decía verdad.- dijo Pao mirándome enfadada

No, disculpa andaba en mi mundo.- dije miestras la miraba

Haay Bella, bueno no importa, lo que te dire es importante, acaban de llegar unas cartas de los chicos.- dijo muy seria

Oh Pao, siempre llegan las cartas, cual es la noticia.- dije mientras miraba mi cuarto necesitaba hacerle un cambio.

Hay una carta de Edward.- dijo mientras me enseñaba la carta

Paola ya te he dicho que no quiero saber sobre eso, si mandaba cartas ¿donde tenían que estar? – pregunte un poco enfadada es que nadie entendía que no quería saber nada de el, nadie entendía que me dolia que se haya dicho y que me diga que me quiere y se valla asi no mas, es que nadie lo entendí

Bella tienes que leerlas pueden ser sumamente iportantes.- dijo mientras iba abriendo el sobre, se lo quite rápidamente saabia que si lo abria tendría que lerlo y no estaba preparada todavía para hacerlo. Asi que lo gusrde donde estaba las demás cartas que había enviado.- Bella, tienes que leerlo se que son importantes lo veo, Bella se que tienes miedo pero ya deja de ser tan terca y leelos, hazlo Isabella

No lo hare nadie me obligara a leerlo, porfavor Pao retirate necesito pensar por favor.- dije tratando de no mirarla

Tu sabras lo que haces, pero para mi te conportas como una niña inmadura.- dijo antes de retirarse sabia que tenia razón pero que mas podía hacer me sentía herida de alguna forma

Asi pase todo el fin de sema debatiéndome entre leer o no las cartas, algo dentro de mi me decía que tengo que hacerlo pero otra me decía que no, y no sabia a quien hacerle caso, estaba tan metida en mi mundo que me asuste cuando mi celular empezó a sonar en la pantalla salía el nombre de _"desconocido"_ y no me quedo otra que contestar

Buenas ¿con quien hablo?- pregunte

_Con un querido amigo.-_ esa vos no podía ser pensé que se había aburrido de llamar ya que siempre terminaba colgándole

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunte aterrada

_Soy James y quiero beber tu sangre_.- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿beber mi sangre?

De que hablas, ¿Cómo que beber mi sangre?.- pregunte aun mas aterrada

_Tu sangre es una delicia Isabella y la quiero para mi_.- me dijo muy convencido, ok esto no es nada gracioso


	15. Cartas

Cartas

_Tu sangre es una delicia Isabella y la quiero para mí_.- me dijo muy convencido, ok esto no es nada gracioso

Luego de que dijo eso me colgó. Al instante llame a Pao, tenía que decirle a alguien sobre esto. Cuando llame a Pao esta vino corriendo y por poco se cae. Puedo afirmar que es toda una Swan, no de sangre pero de equilibrio y corazón si.

¡Bella! ¿Qué paso? ¿Para que me llamabas?.- pregunto mientras me mirabas y miraba todo mi cuarto

Nada Pao, solo necesito que llames a los chicos, acabo de recibir una llamaba y es sumamente extraña.- dije asustada mirando mi celular

Ok, ya los llamo.- dijo mientras marcaba el numero de su novio.- Hola amor ¿como estas?... a que bien amor y yo también estoy bien… a cierto, bueno Bella quiere que vengas con Jake y es rápido.

Y ¿vendrán?.- pregunte mientras caminaba

Si Bella, ¿llamo a las chicas?.- me pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Si es mejor que todos estemos aquí.- dije mientras la veía salir

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Bueno Bella ¿porque estamos aquí?.- pregunto Jake

Bueno porque…..- no puede terminar de hablar porque mi celular, en la pantalla decía _"desconocido"_, conteste y puse en altavoz

_Hola querida Bella, sabes que es lo que mas me alegra de este juego, que no esta el idiota de Cullen y tus hermanos para salvarte a ti y a tus hermanitas de esto.- dijo el idiota de james_

James, que quieres déjame es que no entiendes.- dije ya furiosa

_Hay Bella, es que no entiendes que Elizabeth, Paola, Carolina y tu, tienen la sangre mas deliciosa en este mundo y eso que no son hermanas.- dijo mientras se reía_

James, déjame no se que eres pero déjame.- dije mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis piernas, los chicos estaban callados ya que así yo lo quería

_Isabella, escúchame atentamente, esos lobitos no pueden contra mi, así que tu y tus lindas hermanitas serán mías dentro de 3 días, chao Isabella… a chao chicos.- dijo y colgó_

¿Cómo sabia que estábamos aquí?.- pregunto Jake

No lo se, Jake, pero lo que si se es que ese tipo esta loco.- dije mientras los miraba a todos

Bella, se que podemos hacer, hay que ir a Londres.- dijo Pao mientras se sentaba a mi lado

No, Pao, eso no, para que ir, podemos resolverlo aquí en Forks, no en Londres.- dije, es que nadie entendía que no puedo verlo otra vez

Isabella, corre el riego de su vida, y el tiene razón somos inexpertos y no tenemos la capacidad necesaria para poder aniquilarlo.- dijo Seth mientras abrazaba a Pao

¿Porque Edward y mis hermanos si pueden ayudarnos?.- pregunto Pao mientras miraba a Seth y Jake.- y queremos la verdad

Edward es un vampiro.- dijo Jake.- nosotros no somos licántropos todavía

Edward es un vampiro.- dije mirando el cajón donde estaban las cartas.- ¿Qué es un licántropo?

Es un cuando nos transformamos en lobos.- dijo Seth.- chicas es lo mejor para vosotras

Yo no pienso ir.- dijo seriamente Eli

Yo menos, no pienso volver a verlo.- dijo Carol poniéndose al lado de Eli

Chicas esto no es cuestión de querer o no, son nuestras vidas la que dependen de esta situación entiendan.- dije seriamente

Bella por favor no nos hagas estos.- dijo tristemente Carol

Carol, Eli hay que ir mañana mismo, así que empaquen sus cosas no quiero un no por repuesta.- dije, puede ver como se iban cada quien a su cuarto, le pedí a Jake que me dejara sola y que cuidara de mis hermanas.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder por fin leer esas cartas, que con tanto resentimiento e guardado. Saque del cajón las 4 cartas que tenia de Edward, todavía me dolía pronunciar su nombre. Lentamente abrí la primera carta.

_Querida Isabella_

_Se que debes estar enfadada conmigo por haberte dicho que te quiero y que te extrañare y huir de esa manera tan drástica, pero Bella tienes que entender que los hice con razón de ayudar a tus hermanos, no te puedo explicar muy bien de que es el asunto pero te prometo Isabella que algún día te lo diré. Bella no olvides que te quiero y que eres importante en mi existencia._

_Te quiere_

_Edward Cullen_

No podía creerlo, no ahora, era tan surreal el que me diga que me quiera. Ya había empezado a leer las carta nadie podría detener quería saber que decían las siguientes cartas.

Querida Bella

Te extraño, no se todavía como puedo vivir estando lejos de ti, pero lo hago porque así te protejo no puedo evitar pensar en regresar a tu lado y conquistarte como debí haberlo hecho, pero así se dieron las cosas. Bella espero que cuando estes en problemas puedas contar conmigo.

Te quiere

_Edward Cullen_

Ok sigo dicendo que es muy surreal. Me quiere el me quiere me extraña tanto como yo a el. Ok leamos la siguente.

Querida Isabella

Adivina quien soy. Isabella, dulce y tierna Isabella, no sabes como se me hace agua a la boca cuando estoy cerca y puedo oler el aroma de tu sangre, eres tan esquisita como tus hermanas, ten en cuenta Isabella que seras mia.

Tu acosador personal

…

No podía creerlo que hace una carte de James aquí, ¿será también que la siguente es de el o de Edward? Sin perder el tiempo abri la ultima cartas.

Querida Bella

Adivina adivinadro, quien será tu lindo y sexy acosador, jajaja hay Isabella dentro de 3 dias seras mia tu y tus hermanas, nadie podrá ayudarte.

Tu acosador personal

James

No podía creerlo, esto es una pesadilla, tenemos 3 dias para poder parar este absurdo y tenebroso juego, después de leer las carta Sali corriendo a la sala y llame a los chicos le mostre las carta de james y decidimos que lo mejor seria volver a Londres. Volvería a ver a Edward


End file.
